While in Vegas
by LittlePiecesOfMagic
Summary: Rachel went to Vegas to relax and have some fun with her roommates, Kurt and Santana. What she hadn't expected to happen, however, is for her to wake up in a stranger's home, wearing a wedding ring.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Uhhhh.." Rachel moaned as she placed her hands over her eyes to block out the morning sun.

Her head was killing her as she groaned again. What happened last night? Where were Santana and Kurt? She rubbed her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Why was her wall painted white instead of pink? She squinted her eyes. Why was her blanket plain cream instead of rich Egyptian cotton? What in God's name was going on? She sat up and groaned again, the rush hurting her head even more. She lifited the blanket closer to her when she realised she was cold. Confused, she glanced down under the covers. She shrieked when she saw her bare self staring back. Why was she naked? She seen a robe hanging at the end of the bed so she slowly got up and put it on. She rubbed her eyes again, confused.

"Santana?... Kurt?"

When she got no reply, she began to get annoyed.

"What the fuck?" she muttered.

She slowly walked out of the bedroom, cautious of her surroundings. Her mouth widened in awe when she took in the sight before her. It was as if she was in a palace, the place was so clean and beautiful. But during her awe, she was still worried. She had absolutely no clue where she was. She barely remembers what happened last night. She had gone out with Santana and Kurt and that was that.

"You're awake."

A husky voice broke her from her thoughts. She turned on her heel to see a tall, dark, handsome man staring at her. He seemed to be smirking at her which made her feel fluttery.

"Uh, yeah... And you are?"

He smirked at her, "Finn Hudson, you know, Rachel... Your husband?"

He lifted his left hand into the air showing her his gold band. Her eyes widened as her mouth went dry. She glanced down at her hand and gasped at the matching ring on her finger.

"H-H-H-Husband?" she stuttered, her head beginning to hurt her even more.

"Yes, Rachel. Now if you excuse me, I have a business meeting. I'll be back later, Mrs. Hudson." he winked teasingly at her.

Wait, what? Who was this stuck-up jerk she had supposedly married?

"Excuse me? You can't just leave! I have no idea where I am or where my friends are, I have just woken up to find out that I am married to a man I have never even met and, no offense, is a complete ass, and my head is killing me so if you wouldn't fucking mind, please tell me what is going on?!" she gritted her teeth.

Finn narrowed his eyes at her, "I'd have you know that you are one lucky girl to call me your husband, so don't act like that."

"Oh please, you aren't that special, I'm sure."

Finn smirked, "Don't you know who I am?"

"The president of Alaska?" Rachel asked, saracstically.

She watched as Finn seemed to stifle his laughter, "Actually no. Im an oscar-winning actor. I've worked with the likes of Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Cillian Murphy, George Clooney... you know, just to name a few."

"Yeah, sure you are." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Search my name up on the internet right now."

Rachel stared at him before shrugging her shoulders. "Fine."

He watched as she fumbled about, obviously looking for her phone. He reached inside his pocket and threw a white iPhone at her.

"Here, it was on the counter this morning."

"Thanks," Rachel mumbled as she typed 'Finn Hudson' into the search engine. She seemed stunned at what came up. He wasn't lying. She glanced at him quickly before secretly clicking images and smiling. Wow, he was very handsome. Her smile dropped, however, when she seen a picture of what appeared to be Finn kissing a beautiful blonde. She shrugged it off, maybe it was just a hook-up. That thought dropped from her mind when she seen several other pictures of him with that exact girl. Had she married a taken man? She cringed. But a part of her envied the beautiful blonde. Why was jealousy pooling up inside of her?

"Well?"

Finn's voice knocked her out of her trance. "Oh, uhm, yeah. You were right. Cool."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "Everything ok?"

"Who's that girl?" She flashed her phone infront of his face.

She watched as Finn's face fell. "Oh, uhm. That's Quinn Fabray. My ex. We broke up about 8 months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel soothed, but not exactly meaning it.

"It's ok. I'm over it. I'm over her." he seemed to be convincing himself.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room grew awkward.

"Well, I better be going. Make yourself at home." he grabbed his keys.

"Wait, what? No you can't leave me here, I barel-"

The door slammed shut.

"Well, ok then."

* * *

**So this was just a little idea I had swimming around in my head. I'll update soon, I promise! In the meantime, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed this story! It means a lot! Also, sorry for delay!**

**I do not own Glee, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

_**"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, WHERE IN GODS NAME ARE YOU?!" **_

Rachel sighed as she read Kurt's text message. She had no idea what to say to him. She was as confused as the next person. She had escaped to Vegas with Santana and Kurt because she had been so sad and depressed ever since Jesse left her, that they thought she needed a break. What she hadn't expected to do, however, is wake up married to a man,_ celebrity,_ who she has never even heard of before. She tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth as she considered her options. Maybe she could just gather her stuff, leave the ring on the marble dresser and run back to New York, hoping to never see him again. Her eyebrows rose as she considered this idea. It could work. I mean they were married in Las Vegas, there is no way it was legal. Or maybe it was? She groaned as she realised she was stuck. Her mind was pulled off track when she heard her ringtone go off. She groaned as she seen the caller ID. She couldn't ignore them forever.

"Hello..." she said, quietly.

Her eyes shut tight at the screaming coming back from the end of the line. "Well, fuck me. You're alive! You have no idea what I've had to put up here with LadyBoy! I was seriously on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Berry!"

"Sant-" Rachel began but was cut off when she heard a distant voice in the backround of the line.

"Kurt, bug off!...Yes, she's ok!...No, she hasn't been fucking kidnapped...You're joking right?...No!...She's fine!...No, she isn't naked on a beach somewhere, you tick!...Kurt, I am seriously gonna go all Lima Heights on that white-boy ass of yours!"

Rachel let out a small chuckle as she heard Santana and Kurt argue. She knew Kurt would be worried, but she was so ashamed to tell him what happened. She heard a slam of a door and some rustling on the end of the line as Santana let out an annoyed groan.

"That idiot. Anyway, Barbra, continue. Where in Gods name are you?" Santana's tone had turned serious and stern. There was no point in lying to them anymore. She took a deep breath as she began to tell Santana the whole story. Shockingly, Santana has kept quiet the whole time. By the end, Rachel felt a load of relief lift off her shoulders.

"Well, fuck. You're married to some cocky prick. Unluckyyyyyyyy!"

Rachel groaned, "San, please. I really need some advice." She heard Santana chuckle before the Latina spoke, "My opinion? You got wasted and woke up married to Finn Hudson. Why, in Gods name would you want to change that?"

"I don't care about his career, Santana! I barely know the guy. I'm Broadway, ok, not Hollywood. Brad Pitt could pass me and I wouldn't even have known it was him!" From the other end of the line, Rachel could practically see Santana rolling her eyes.

"Well then, get to know him! You're now the wife of one of Hollywood's biggest hotties, eat it up baby!" Rachel let out a groan when she heard the line go dead. That bitch hung up. Her head snapped up when she felt a presence entering the room. Finn stood infront of her.

"Hey," he smiled at her. Rachel tried to resist the urge to smile back. She would ignore what Santana had said. This was wrong. "Finn, could we talk?"

She watched as Finn's hopeful face fell. She felt a pang of guilt but swallowed it down. She lead him to his cream, fabric sofa and set down. She gently clasped his big, warm hands in her own.

"Finn," she began, looking into his hazel eyes, "This was a mistake, ok. You're Mr. Hollywood. A celebrity. While I'm some Broadway wannabe," her heart hurt as she repeated some of the last words Jesse had said to her before he left her, "I don't remember anything. Nothing at all. I remember Santana handing we a tequila shot every five seconds and then that was that. This," she motioned between them, "is wrong."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. He knew she was tipsy but he had no idea she was drunk. He was hurt that she didn't remember any of it. He sure did. He remembers them dancing together, more like grinding, before she grabbed his hand and guided him out of the club. He remembers that Elvis impersonator declaring their marriage and he remembers their night of passion. He felt sick to his stomach that she didn't remember one thing. He didn't care that he was Mr. Hollywood, as she had said, he truly cared about this petite brunette. "Rachel, stop. I don't care. I feel something for you, ok? We can work this out. Get to know eachother ok? And I don't care if it takes weeks or months of even years, I'll put up with it."

Rachel looked at him like he was some mental patient, "You're kidding right? I don't know you! You don't know me! This was a huge mistake. You have no right to make me feel guilty for leaving a man who, quite frankly, I couldn't care less about. I'm sure you have a string of skinny blondes waiting for you back in Hollywood, so go drunkenly marry them!"

Finn looked taken aback by her words. She suddenly felt like a huge bitch. Finn wasn't some creep. He was a man that seemed to genuinely care for her. Sure, it would take a while to get used to eachother but maybe she should just give the man a chance. They could get to know eachother and take it slow. Day by day, she guessed. She sighed before giving in.

"Fine." she muttered, "I'll give us a chance. But I'm not saying I'll be jumping into bed with you anytime soon, but if we take in slow, we'll see."

Finn quirked an eyebrow before grinning and licking his lips. "Finn Hudson," he extended his arm for her to shake his hand. She smiled shyly at him before taking his hand in her own, "Rachel Berry."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! I feel quite guilty but maybe if I get some reviews, I'll update tomorrow, ok? Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so happy with the reviews you guys have made. Thank you!**

**I do not own Glee nor do I claim to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel laughed as Finn cracked another one of his silly jokes. They had spent the better half of an hour just lounging around and getting to know eachother. The funny thing, however, is that they felt they had known eachother their whole lifes. Rachel felt comfortable with Finn. She felt at _home_ with Finn. She was shocked at how close she felt with this man.

"And I was all like, "No dude, I won this Golden Globe fair and square,""

Rachel giggled. Finn's stories were quite funny. They had just finished telling eachother about their lifes. Rachel even opened up about Jesse and how he had broken her heart. All the while, Finn held her hand. She noticed that Finn didn't really talk about his family. All he said on the matter was that his dad died in war when he was a baby. He neglected to mention his mother or any possible siblings. Rachel shrugged it off, maybe it was a tough subject for him.

Rachel stopped laughing mid-way when she heard her ringtone go off. She groaned inwardly when she seen it was Santana _again._ "You gonna get that?" Finn asked her while raising his eyebrow. Rcahel sighed and nodded. She held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said. On the end of the line, Rachel could hear a stream of curse words leave the lips of the Latina. "Hummel! Stop leaving your stupid hair accessories in my room!... No, I don't care if the hair piece is vintage, I will still flush it down the toilet!...Wanna try me?...Yeah, yeah whatever. Get your lazy pale ass off that couch and get ready! God! Oh, hello Berry."

Rachel laughed in amusement. "Hello, San. What's up?" She heard an annoyed sigh leave the Latina's mouth. "LadyBoy is driving me up the wall, Rach! I'm gonna strangle him. He said it is Saturday and you should be here for your annual Barbra Streisand marathon or whatever. I can't deal with his moaning again. He is like a fucking gorilla in heat! Give me the address to Finn's apartment. I'm coming over there. Also, I kinda told Kurt about the whole you being married thing and he started crying. I didn't say to who though but he was whining about how is was his dream to organise your wedding and now it was ruined or whatever, to be honest I don't give a fuck."

Rachel's eyes widened at Santana's rapid tone. She could tell Santana was loosing her mind. She asked Finn what the address was before repeating it to Santana. "Thanks! I'll be over soon. I can't stay here no more. I swear, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights!" she heard Santana screech before the line went dead.

Rachel sighed before looking over at Finn who was staring at her with questioning eyes. Rachel told him about Santana and Kurt and how Santana was going crazy and needed to leave the apartment. She didn't miss how Finn's eyes widened at the name 'Kurt' but he seemed to just shrug it off.

A while later, there was a loud bang on the door of the apartment. Finn had gone to the bathroom while Rachel waited in the living room. She got up to answer the door and opened it to an annoyed looking Santana and a guilty looking Kurt. "San, I'm sorry, it wa-" Kurt began but was cut off. "Zip it, Kurt. Just zip it." Santana huffed before pushing past Rachel without a greeting and throwing herself down on the couch. Rachel rolled her eyes before eying Kurt. He had his eyes firmly on her left hand. Rachel shifted, knowing Kurt was upset he wasn't there for her first wedding.

"Hello, Kurt." Rachel trailed off. Kurt shook his head before looking at her and smiling. "Im so happy you're ok, Rach! I was worried sick. So where is this husband of yours? I didn't even get a name. All I was told is that he is some hunky actor. I'm praying it's Hugh Jackman!... Wait is he married?" Rachel laughed at Kurt before leading him inside. She could hear Finn leaving the bathroom and knew it was time to introduce her best friends to her husband. "No, Kurt. It's not Hugh Jackman! His name is Finn. Finn Hudson!"

Kurt's face turned from pale to even paler. He looked sick as Rachel's smile dropped. "F-Finn Hudson?" Kurt gasped. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together as Kurt's shocked face turned red with anger. "Finn Hudson?!"

"Kurt, calm your man-tits!" Santana shouted towards him, annoyed. Rachel was very confused. Finn entered the living room smiling before his face dropped when he seen an angry Kurt. "K-Kurt?"

"Wait, hold up? You guys know eachother?" Rachel asked in confusion. Why would Kurt know a Hollywood actor? Santana's voice broke her from her thoughts, "Berry, I think your husband is gay or something. I think he was a one-night stand..." Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina's words.

"Oh, we know eachother alright." Kurt stated between gritted teeth. Finn seemed to just stand there in shock. Rachel's hangover seemed to shoot back as her head began to pound again. She needed answers.

"Rachel, how could you marry him?!" Kurt spat at her, "He is a coward!" Rachel gasped at the harsh words leaving the mouth of her best friend. "Kurt! He is a great man!"

"Oh really?" Kurt smiled sarcastically, "Does a great man leave his family suddenly at the ripe old age of 16? Just run out and change his phone number? Leaving his heartbroken mother behind while he runs away to Hollywood with a 16 year-old pregnant girlfriend?"

The whole room went silent as Rachel's mouth fell open. "P-Pregnant? Girlfriend? Run away? What?!" Kurt, still glaring at a guilty-looking Finn, hissed to Rachel, "Oh sorry Rachel, let me introduce you to my brother, Finn."

* * *

**So as you guys can guess, a lot will be addressed in the next chapter. It's gonna get a whole lot more angsty so get ready. Maybe the return of one Quinn Fabray? Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Firstly, I would like to say sorry for the delay in an update for this story! I have been incredibly busy studying for my Christmas exams which are quite soon so I just couldn't find the time. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**I do not own Glee nor do I claim to.**

* * *

"Well this is fucking awkward."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's words. She nudged the Latina hard into the ribs to keep her quiet. All four of them sat on the sofa, not saying a word. Kurt has refused to even glance at Finn, saying he is disgusted in him. Finn has been emotionless since Kurt's rant. His face seemed empty. He looked somewhat guilty and also sad but Rachel couldn't be sure. She was as shocked as anyone. Why wouldn't Finn tell her something like this? Well sure, they hardly knew eachother but this was a serious matter. He had ran away from home at a young age with a _pregnant_ girlfriend. Is she married to a man who has a child? She began to internally panic at the thought of being a step-mom. Wait, was that Quinn girl the mother? Jealously hit Rachel suddenly like a ton of bricks making her clench her teeth. She couldn't compare to that stunning blonde. She was all Hollywood while Rachel was Broadway. Kurt's harsh tone interupted her thoughts.

"I have to go," he deadpanned, "I have a lunch date with Blaine." He shot up from the sofa and grabbed his designer bag. He finally glanced at Finn who was staring at him with pleading eyes. Kurt's eyes seemed to soften before he set his mouth into a firm line and his eyes turned cold. He shook his head at Finn before leaving, slamming the door hard behind him. Rachel winced at the noise before sighing and beginning to stand up. Santana copied her actions as she grabbed her purse from the coffee table.

"I think I'm going to leave also. I seen a hot blonde on the way up here and my lady-parts have been tingling ever since. Toodles!" Santana shouted over to them before closing the door. Rachel groaned at the Latina's words. She honestly had the weirdest friends ever.

The room was tense as Rachel stood infront of Finn. Finn had his head in his hands, refusing to look at Rachel.

"Finn?..." Rachel trailed off when she seen Finn's shoulders heave. Lord, he was crying. Her mouth opened and closed. She stood still, not quite sure what to do. She hated when boys cried. It was her weakness. She slowly walked over to Finn and placed her arm awkwardly around him, rubbing up and down. She gasped in shock when Finn turned into her and collapsed into her arms in tears. She finally loosened up and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok, shhhh, it's all going to be ok.."

* * *

Finn eventually fell asleep in Rachel's arms. She kept rubbing his back, however. For some bizarre reason, she wanted to stay like this. Locked away from the world with Finn in her arms. She shook her head out of her daze. What was wrong with her? She slowly got up, careful not to wake Finn. When she had gotten up, she placed Finn's blanket over him. She smiled slightly at the sight before grabbing her phone and walking into the kitchen.

She dialed Santana's number first. She needed to see where Kurt was and she knew he wouldn't answer his phone to her.

"Hmmm, Britt, stop," giggled Santana through the other end of the phone line. Rachel's eyes widened in horror. Oh Lord. Did Santana even know she had answered?

"Oh, yes!" she heard a moan. Rachel gasped in shock as she placed her hand over her mouth and hung up the phone. What the hell? She shook her head at her friend's antics before giving up and dialling Kurt's number. After three rings, he picked up.

"What?"

His voice was angry and sharp causing Rachel to flinch. She understood that he was pissed at Finn but he shouldn't be taking it out on her. She had no idea Finn was Kurt's brother! Hell, she didn't even know Kurt had a brother!

"Kurt, you two need to talk."

Kurt laughed down the line. "Yeah, Rach. Like that's going to happen."

"Kurt, you're being unreasonable! The man is sorry! He was sixteen when he ran away, for God's sake! His girlfriend was pregnant and he was scared!"

Silence met her ears. She thought for a second that she had hung up accidentally but when she heard Kurt's shallow breathing she knew he was still there.

"Kurt? Please just talk with him?" she pleaded.

"Fine. But not today. I'm at lunch with Blaine right now so I need to go. I'll see you later, Rachel."

The line went dead as Rachel smiled in victory. "Yes!"

* * *

Rachel walked back into the living room to see Finn sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey, you ok?"

Finn looked up with teary, red eyes. She knew the answer. She wrapped her arms around him again. This time Finn didn't collapse into her arms but he gently laid his head on her chest. His eyes closed shut for a second before he opened them again. She smiled gently at him while she rubbed his head. For some reason, this felt right.

"You know, you can talk to me if you want to ok?" Rachel told him.

Finn seemed to think over this idea before he slowly sat up and sat across from her. "Can I just tell you everything? I feel that if I just let it all out, I might fell a bit better..."

Rachel nodded her head at Finn before taking his hands in her own, prompting for him to go on.

"Well," Finn took a deep breath, "It started back when I was sixteen. I was the Quarterback for my school team and I was dating the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray."

Rachel visibly flinched at Finn's words but urged him to continue.

"We were going great, you know? Everything was cool. But then that just changed. She came up to me after school one day with teary eyes and she told me she was pregnant. I was really confused as we had never even had sex, you know?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Wait, what?

"But she convinced me that it was mine seeing as we had a little... situation... while we were in a hot-tub. She said that water makes sperm travel faster or something..."

Rachel had to try stifle her smile as she nodded her head.

"I was terrifed, Rach. I thought my mom was going to be so disappointed in me. And if there is one thing I hate, it is my mom being disappointed in me. I don't care if she gets mad at me or is sad with me, it's if she is disappointed in me is when I feel like crap. So I ran. Quinn convinced me to. She said we could start a new life or whatever. We ran to L.A. Never looking back. She gave birth to a baby girl, Amy, eight months later. Amy was beautiful. But Quinn didn't want her. She gave her up for adoption and we never seen her again. I was pissed. Quinn had never discussed adoption throughout her entire pregnancy. But she convinced me it was the right thing to do."

Rachel nodded, holding his hands tighter.

"So, life went on. I landed big roles when I decided that acting is what I wanted to do. I had to go to college of course but it was worth it. It wasn't until Quinn got drunk one night when she told me everything. She said that Amy wasn't mine. The father was some dude she had met at church."

Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"So, I left her. I got my own place and focused on my acting. I always wanted to call my mom but I was just so scared. So I kept pushing it further and further away. When I seen Kurt then, it all came back. All that guilt. I just feel like shit." Finn finished.

Rachel nodded in understandment. "Wow, Finn. You need to tell your family everything you just told me, ok? And for that Quinn girl? Screw her. She doesn't deserve someone like you. And Finn, you deserve much better than her!"

Finn smirked. "Someone like you?" He leaned in closer to her.

Rachel's mouth opened and her eyes widened at Finn's actions. She looked into his hazel eyes and then to his parted lips that were coming closer towards her. She felt herself give up as she nodded her head and moved closer.

"Yes," she breathed out as her lips met his.

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be up soon, angels. But until then, leave a review!**


End file.
